Sammy, the Witch and the BadAss presents: The Final Journey
by MsMKT86
Summary: The final installment of Sammy, the Witch and the BadAss - In this installment, The Winchesters return once again to Mystic Falls to help deal with love, loss, addiction and Tribrids. Sam and Dean struggle to be in a good place after reuniting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I want to apologize for being such a horrible updater. I couldn't help it. Internet issues. Anyway, this is the final installment of the _Sammy, the Witch, and the Badass Trilogy_. So I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. I've loved writing it. So, I got a guest review for _Return to Mystic Falls_ and I completely get that you didn't like my portrayal of certain characters but everything I've written before and since had a reason and purpose; but you don't know _my_ plot line. You don't know where _my _story is going. Just for future reference keep all plot comments to yourself when reading a series because you have no idea where the author is try to take you.**

**Sorry for the rant guys. I just needed to get that out. Anyway, read away and enjoy _The Final Journey._**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"Hello?" Bonnie said answering her cell phone.

"Bonnie? It's Jamie. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the Salvatores. Why?"

"I need to see you." he said.

"I'll be here all day." she said. "Is Abby ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine." he said. "Um, I'm outside."

"What?"

"I just assumed that you would be here."

"Oh." she said walking toward the door. She opened it and her half-brother stood there. He hung up his phone and smiled at her.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Hey, come in." she said pushing the door open. He took a step forward but was blocked by an invisible wall. "What's wrong?"

"Um, could you come out here?" he asked looking down at the rug.

"No, I can't really talk right now." she said slamming the door shut.

"Bonnie!" he yelled as he pounded on the door. "Bonnie! Open up! I know you're still there!"

"Go away Jamie!" Bonnie yelled back. He just kept pounding on the door and calling her name.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked as he walked into the hallway and saw Bonnie with her back pressed against the door.

"Jamie's outside."

"Let him in." he said.

"I tried. He couldn't cross the threshold." she said.

"Oh." he said. He moved Bonnie away from the door and opened it. "Hey Jamie, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Bonnie." he said.

"No, I think you better just leave." Matt said. Jamie gave him a crooked smile and a evil stare before he began to cackle. "Go get Damon and Stefan." Matt whispered to Bonnie. She returned with the Salvatore brothers close behind, Jamie was still laughing.

"Hey Jamie." Damon said pushing the door all the way open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Bonnie, not that I have to explain myself to you."

"You kinda do." Damon said. "This is my house, so why don't you come inside and you can talk to her."

"No! Send her out." he sneered. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Matt all stared at each other. Stefan nodded to Matt, who reached in his back pocket and pulled out a metal flask that Dean had given him. He stealthy opened it and without a word, he splashed the liquid within it onto Jamie. He screamed and his eyes turned black. Stefan slammed the door shut.

"We're fucking calling the Winchesters, aren't we?" Damon asked as he and Stefan pressed their back against the door. He made eye contact with Bonnie who already had her phone in her hand.

"Hey Dean, it's Bonnie."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"You and Sam need to get back here." she said her voice strained.

"I'm like 500 miles away and I have no idea where Sam is. I'll rest up and head back in the morning." Dean assured her. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Ok. Bye." he said hanging up. As he drove to a motel, he contemplated calling Sam and telling him to meet him in Mystic Falls but he decided against that. At the midway point he ran across a bar. _"Hell I could use a damn drink." _he thought to himself as he pulled the Impala into dusty parking lot. It was remote, literally the only thing around for miles, it was called Archetypes. From the outside the bar had a normal bar look, but the inside took Dean by surprise. The furniture was black and sleek. The booths had leather seats, the chairs and stools had leather cushions. The place seemed high class and legit, which didn't match the clientele. Shooting pool, pouring over newspapers or laptops, sitting alone in the corners with their backs to the wall. Hunters were all over the place.

"Hmph." Dean said as he made his way to the bar. "Bartender, shot of Wild Turkey, leave the bottle." he ordered.

"Rough night?" the tall dark hair man asked as he set the bottle and the full shot glass down in front of him.

"You don't know the half." Dean muttered as he threw the shot back.

"Let me know if you need anything else." the bartender said. Dean nodded and the proceeded to throw back another shot. As the night went on, the tan liquid dwindled and the hunters thinned out Dean remembered that he needed to get some sleep. He threw some money on the counter and headed off toward the bathroom.

"You're Dean Winchester, right?" a beautiful blonde asked him. Her tone was low but Dean caught an accent.

"Who's asking?" he asked matching her tone.

"So yes." she said pulling him toward the bar's entrance.

"Hey, hey easy with the merchandise." he said stumbling along.

"My mother can't find you here, Dean." she said searching his pockets. She pulled out his cell phone and quickly added her number.

"Who's your mom and who are you?" Dean questioned as he watched her fingers rapidly move across her phone's keyboard.

"Call me Bekah." she said. "And my mother is dangerous."

"I'm sure I can handle her." Dean grinned.

"No, you can't. Now go please." she pushed him again.

"Who's this big sister?" a lanky man asked as he strode over to them.

"Just the last customer, Kol." she said. "Thank you sir." she said opening the door for Dean.

"You're not going anywhere." Kol said with a laugh. Dean stopped in his tracks, reached in his pocket, cocked his gun and pulled it out as he turned to face Kol.

"Who's going to stop me? Huh?" Dean asked gun pointed at Kol's head.

"Me."

"I'm terrified." Kol smiled at Dean's smartass comment.

"You should be." another male voice said. The dark hair bartender swept around the corner and before Dean could react, he heard Bekah scream,

"Finn, Kol, stop!" but then it all went black.

Xxx

Hours later, Dean awoke behind the wheel of the Impala. The car was parked in an empty field.

"Fuck." he muttered. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding.

_RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNG!_

His phone rang more and more. He searched his pockets for it.

"Yeah?" he groaned, putting the flip phone up to his ear.

"Dean are you alright?" Bekah's concerned voice asked.

"Other than the jacked up vision and the Godzilla size headache, I'm freaking delightful." he said his free hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I stopped them from killing you." she said.

"Thanks but I would have preferred not to have my ass beat either."

"Listen Dean, where are you headed?"

"Why?"

"Are you going to Mystic Falls?"

"How did you know that?"

"You need to get there as soon as you can."

"Why?" Dean questioned as he started the Impala.

"My mother and Nik are looking for you. In Mystic Falls, you'll be protected until you find out more." Bekah said.

"What do they want from me?" Dean asked.

"Get to Mystic Falls." she said sternly. "Then call me." Before he could respond there was a click.

"Nice talking to you too." he muttered, snapping his phone shut and pressing his boot down on the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Sam growled. The man chained to the chair before him cackled at him. "Tell me!"

"Where's my prize?" the man said with a smirk. "I tell you, I go back to Hell. I don't tell you and I go back to hell. I'm not seeing an upside for me."

"Stop stalling." Sam yelled. "Whether you tell me or not, I'm going to find Lilith."

"Good luck with that."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"I know you can't." he replied. "She's got more protection than the president."

"I'm stronger now."

"She's still Lilith."

"Pull him Sam." Ruby chimed in, her voice low and serious. "This bastard's not going to say anything."

"I could say plenty about you, Ruby." he chuckled.

"And I could just stab you in the throat." she snapped as she pulled the knife out of it's sheath on her hip.

"Ruby stop." Sam said. Ruby gripped the knife and stared hatefully at the man.

"You let your pet human boss you around?" he chuckled. "Wow Ruby, you really are disgrace."

"Shut up." Sam said. He planted his feet, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and extended his arm fully and focused. Inside his head, he imagined reaching inside of the human and pulling out the thick black smoke that was wearing it. He heard the man laughing and coughing. He remained focused. His mind's eye seeing the same picture over and over. Himself pulling the demon and throwing it back into the Pit. Finally when he heard the man's labored breathing he opened his eyes just in time to see the last of the demon being pulled back into Hell in a fiery circle. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's just fine." Ruby said with a smile as she checked the man out. "How are you?" she asked as she carefully unchained the man.

"Fine. Uh no headache."

"No? That's really good Sam." she said as she helped the man out of the chair. "I'll be back in a little while." she said as she guided the man outside. Sam watched from the window as she put him in the passenger seat. When her lights disappeared from the long driveway of the deserted house he pulled out his cell phone. No texts, calls or voicemails. It had been months since he had talked to Dean. He often wondered where his older brother was and what he was up to but he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.

_**"Sam, what's going on with you?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala off the road.**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "We've been back on the road for three weeks and you've been out of it." **_

_** "No I haven't. We have a lot of things going on and I'm all about focus." Sam said. Dean glanced at Sam before he abruptly swung the Impala hard onto the shoulder. "What are you doing?"**_

**_ "What is going on with you Sam?" Dean said turning the engine off. "You say you're all about focus, but you can't sit still, you're constantly getting into an fights with me and other hunters and that shit is dangerous." _**

_** "I'm just tired of you and every other hunter getting in my face about shit." Sam growled as he pushed the door open and got out of the car. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Dean."**_

_** "No one is saying you are. I'm just saying that you're supposed to be my back up and you're not focused on the job, man." Dean said as he leaned across the roof of the car, playing with his keys. **_

_** "Yes I am."**_

_** "I saw your phone."**_

_** "So what?"**_

_** "Who's 1-805-555-7829?"**_

_** "Why are you going through my stuff?"**_

_** "Answer me, Sam." Dean said angrily.**_

_** "No one that matters anymore." Sam said his eyes welling with tears.**_

_** "Dammit Sam tell me!"**_

_** "It's Ruby!" **_

_** "Of course it is." Dean said quietly. "Answer me one question."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "Why are you calling her if she doesn't matter anymore?"**_

_** "I don't know Dean." Sam answered. Dean nodded slightly as he tried to hold back his tears. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched his older brother walk to the back of the car and pop the trunk. He looked down when he saw his bags on the gravel covered shoulder. "Dean..."**_

_** "If you want to work with Ruby..." Dean said making eye contact with his brother. "then fucking go work with her. I'm not going to stop you."**_

_** "Dean, wait. What are you saying?" Sam asked kneading his eyebrows together.**_

_** "Go find Ruby and work with that Hell bitch." Dean said his jaw set in anger. "You obviously think that she'll be a better partner than me."**_

_** "Ruby is nothing." Sam said.**_

_** "Nothing? Nothing?" Dean yelled. "You've called her forty-seven times in the last month."**_

_** "I just..."**_

_** "Save it Sam. You go do whatever you want to do with Ruby. Don't call me."**_

_** "Don't say that to me." Sam said. "Don't you say that to me."**_

_** "Sam, I'm not going to wait around for you to leave and run off and find her."**_

_** "I just told you that Ruby is nothing." Sam yelled. "Don't do this Dean."**_

_** "Bye Sam." Dean said over his shoulder as he got back into the driver's seat. He turned the engine over and the taillights glowed in the night.**_

_** "Dean!" Sam yelled as the Impala roared away from him in the darkness. "Dean!" he yelled again but it was too late, the lights were gone.**_

"Sam?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah." he said turning to face her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm good. How's that guy doing?"

"Good. He was talking by the time we got to the ER." Ruby answered. Sam nodded his head and plopped down on the dusty couch. "You should call Dean." Ruby said standing in front of him.

"No." he said flatly. "There's no point."

"He's your brother, Sammy." she said running her fingers through his long brown locks.

"Maybe, but he made it really clear to me that he didn't want anything to do with me as long as I was working with you."

"Then keep it a secret." she said straddling his lap. "You need him. You know you do."

"Not right now." he said quietly, making eye contact with the beautiful woman on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her deeply. Ruby responded to his kiss and slid her body closer to him. Sam's hands moved quickly over her body; removing her clothes one layer at a time. He smiled as she sat in front of him topless. He watched as her nipples hardened as the coolness of the room whipped around them. Sam relished in her moans as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and then the other.

Ruby kissed his neck while she busied her hands with his belt. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside and gripped his growing cock. Sam growled as Ruby's hand pushed him further into a state of frenzy. He pushed her to her feet and he stood with her. She reached for him but he just dropped to his knees. Sam pulled her jeans and panties off at the same time and watched as she pulled her feet out of them. His massive hands splayed on her stomach and thigh. Ruby loved it when she touched him. Her body was empty so she was the only one feeling his hands and his lips.

"Sam." Ruby said breathlessly when she felt his thick fingers slid into her now exposed wetness. His left hand gripped her hip while his right hand worked her pussy. Sam slammed his middle and ring fingers hard and deep in to her. The wetter she got the harder he jammed in. "Sam. Fuck!" she screamed with her eyes tightly shut, as she began to cum all over his hand. He kept up his pace and his rhythm, his tongue finding her erect clit and flicking it feverishly.

When her orgasm subsided, Sam removed his fingers. She smiled at him as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her sweetness off of his long fingers. Sam stepped out of his jeans and Ruby pushed him back down onto the sofa. She reached into his pockets and pulled out a condom. After ripping the gold wrapper she put it on the head of his still hardening cock. Now on her knees she put her mouth over the latex and slid it down his solid dick.

"Shit." he said as he felt the head touch the back of her throat. He bucked his hips several times fucking her mouth before she slid her tongue all the way back to the tip. Ruby straddled him again and she moaned as she lowered herself and felt his tremendous dick enter into her tightness.

Sam clasped Ruby as he thrust himself roughly into her pussy. They kissed hotly and moaned each other's names as he quickly rolled her onto her back. He pushed her legs as wide and he could and crammed his cock deeply into her. She screamed and her eyes turned black and Sam knew that this was the time to fuck her as hard as he could. On his knees between her open legs he slammed into her wet pussy as fast as he could.

"SAM!" she screamed as she came hard on his latex covered dick. Sam never slowed. Ruby hadn't realized that during her orgasm that Sam had reached down and grabbed the small knife that she keeps in her boot. With one hand on her neck, he turned her head and slid the sharp blade across her neck. Still pounding her pussy, he watched as the blood flowed seductively down her neck and pooled at her clavicle. Feeling his climax growing nearer he dipped his tongue into the pool of crimson. As it rushed through his body, he moved his hips wildly as she arched her back to allow all of him inside of her. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed and as they both climaxed Sam sucked her neck and slammed his cock deep into her pussy.

_**RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGG!**_

"Hello?" Sam said, his voice raspy.

"Sam? It's Caroline." the voice said. He was silent so she continued. "Look, I know that we haven't really talked in like months but we need your help."

"My help? With what?" he asked sliding himself out of Ruby.

"Bonnie's step-brother died."

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with me?"

"Before he died he mentioned Klaus and Lilith." Caroline said slightly annoyed.

"Lilith?" he asked his eyes wide. Ruby looked at him confused.

"I'll be right there." he said huskily before ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the support of this** **series. I love it and I hope you guys do too. Tell your friends, cousins, nephews play cousins, everybody about The Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Trilogy. I think it's pretty interesting but then again I'm biased.**

**Anyway, as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (They really really do!)**

_**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**_

* * *

-_Meanwhile in Mystic Falls-_

"What am I supposed to say?" Bonnie shouted as she stood in the middle of the study of the Salvatore boarding house. "I haven't talked to Abby in, well a long time and you want me call her with this?"

"You don't have a choice." Damon said annoyed. Bonnie had been yelling for over an hour. "Your step-brother is a demon. You don't think the woman who raised him would want to know?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what Abby would want to know." she said throwing her hands in the air. "She didn't come back for Grams' funeral so why would she give a shit about Jamie being a demon."

"She's having a hard time with the vampy stuff." Damon said putting his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"So did Caroline but she didn't hide from everyone. I mean come on Damon, we're her kids." Bonnie said her cheeks flushing pink with anger.

"Listen I know all about sucky parents but Abby loves you. I guess she just doesn't know how to...be a...non...sucky parent."

"I guess. I'm gonna go call her. I'll be back."

"I'll be here." he said as he watched her exit the room. Once she was out of sight he fished in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

_"Hello?" the voice said._

_ "Hey, where are you?" he asked._

_ "We're about to cross Wyckery Bridge."_

_ "We?"_

_ "Me and my partner." the voice said._

_ "Well hurry up."_

_ "And break traffic laws? Never!" the voice laughed._

_ "Later." he chuckled as he hung up._

XXXX

"Who was that?" Sarah Blake asked as they drove over the long bridge.

"Damon Salvatore." Cassie answered.

"Vampire, right?"

"Yeah but he's also a good friend."

"Then I'll keep the stakes in the trunk." Sarah said laughing.

"Shut up! Seriously though, Damon and his brother Stefan are...different." Cassie said. "Oh and did I mention they are fine as shit?"

"Once or twice." Sarah chuckled. "So what's with this case? This girl Bonnie, Dean's ex and Damon's current, her step-brother is possessed."

"Yep sounds like." Cassie said.

"So we're going 1000 miles in the opposite direction to exorcise one demon?"

"No." Cassie said incredulously.

"Cassie."

"Ok well maybe. I don't know yet. We don't have all the details."

"Right. Well how much longer 'til we get there?"

"About twenty minutes." Cassie answered.

"Cool. Wake me up when we get there." Sarah said as she slid her sunglasses on.

XXXX

"BONNIE!" Jamie yelled from outside of the boarding house. "BONNIE! PLEASE HELP ME!" he called again. He wailed for her and pounded on the door. "BONNIE!"

"Don't open it." Damon whispered to her. She was inching closer and closer to the door.

"He sounds like he's in pain." she said staring at the door.

"He's got a demon in him." Damon said.

"He can't get past the salt line, ok." Bonnie said as she wrenched the door open. She gasped at the sight of him. He was bleeding dark thick blood from his mouth, his eyes kept flickering from black to bloodshot and his skin was translucent. "Jamie." she whispered.

"Please help me." Jamie muttered. With every word his spoke more blood flowed out. Bonnie flipped the rug back and broke the salt line. She ran out and put Jamie's arm over her shoulder and helped him inside.

"Bonnie, what the fuck are you doing?" Damon yelled. He was completely shocked by her actions. Yeah, Jamie was hurt but he was still a demon.

"Are you going to question me or are you going to help me with him?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Give him here." Damon said eying her. "Shut the door." he grabbed Jamie and quickly moved him into the living room. He placed him on one of the leather couches.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked as he, Elena, Ric and Matt entered into the room.

"Jamie's here, brother. Visiting." he said said sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie said as she pushed past him and knelt in from of her step-brother. "Jamie what happened to you?"

"Blood. Bad blood." he sputtered.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Bad blood. Pain. Bad blood." he said quietly. His head bobbed and he lost consciousness for a moment.

"Jamie?" Bonnie said shaking him. "Jamie please wake up."

"Bonnie?" he muttered.

"Yeah it's me." she said tearfully.

"I'm sorry." he said nodding his head yes.

"For what?"

"Taking Abby away from you." he said in almost a whisper.

"It's not your fault." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. He gave her gentle smile and touched her shoulder. "Abby left me but she did a good thing in raising you."

"Bonnie, the Hallmark moment is great but we need to know what happened to him." Damon said kneeling down beside her. She cut her eyes at him before looking back at Jamie.

"Jamie who did this to you?" she asked.

"Bad blood." he said again. "Lilith. Klaus. Bad blood." he said before he had a coughing spell and more thick blood spewed out of his mouth.

"Did he just say Lilith and Klaus?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Bonnie?" Jamie whispered.

"I'm right here." she said holding his hands tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie." she said, trying to smile at him. He smiled back but seconds later his eyes slide shut and his grip loosened on her hand. "Jamie?" she said looking at him. Ric took a step forward and touched his fingers to Jamie's neck.

"Bonnie I'm sorry." he whispered. Bonnie just bowed her head and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I figured I'd do a multi-chapter update today. So I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. **

**And as always, REVIEW = LOVE!**

* * *

"It's about time." Damon said as he approached Cassie in the driveway.

"Sorry." Cassie said hugging him. "What's going on?" She said as she and Sarah unloaded the trunk

"Well Bonnie's brother died." Damon said returning the hug and grabbing some of their bags.

"What?" Sarah asked. "When?"

"About twenty minutes ago." he answered as they entered into the boarding house.

"Well, that's going to make things more complicated." Sarah muttered to Cassie. They followed Damon in to the living room. Sarah turned her head away from the gruesome corpse of Jamie.

"Why did you call her?" Bonnie asked Damon as she wiped her face and got off of her knees in front of her brother.

"Because I don't trust Dean." Damon said.

"Look Bonnie, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother but I promise you that Sarah and I will do everything that we can to figure out what happened." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie muttered. "Thank you for coming to help."

"No problem." Cassie said with a gentle smile. "So, this is my partner, Sarah Blake."

"Hi." Sarah said. "Bonnie, I know how hard this must be for you but are you up for a few questions?" she asked as she gently placed her arm around the red faced girl.

"It's fine." Bonnie said.

"Alright, can you tell me about what happened?" Sarah asked. Bonnie nodded and proceeded to tell Sarah about what happened.

"So he kept repeating bad blood?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah and then he mentioned Klaus and Lilith." Elena chimed in.

"Who's Klaus?" Sarah asked looking to Cassie. She shrugged and looked at Damon.

"Later." he said.

"Right ok. Well, what are you guys doing about Jamie?" Cassie asked.

"I called Meredith Fell. She a doctor and she knows all about the supernatural stuff." Ric said. "She coming over to take some blood and to take Jamie straight to the morgue so that she can get a buddy of hers to do an autopsy."

"That's good." Sarah said rubbing Bonnie's back, trying to console her. The room fell silent. Sarah whispered something in Bonnie's ear before she rose from the couch and grabbed her bag. Sitting on the floor by the cherry wood coffee table, she pulled out her laptop.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked breaking the silence that had fallen on the room. "What is going on?" Bonnie launched herself off of the couch and into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said tearfully.

"Who is that?" he asked as she released him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the bloody, lifeless man in the chair.

"The reason I called you." Bonnie said sadly. "That's Jamie. He is...was my step-brother."

"I'm sorry." Dean said hugging her. She returned his hug and helped carry his things into the room. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, believe me, but can we get a sheet for him?"

"Meredith Fell should be here soon." Ric said as he shook hands with Dean.

"Who?"

"She's a doctor." he said. "She's cool with this stuff."

"Awesome." Dean said. He looked around the room at all the familiar faces. Stefan and Elena both waved at him. Damon was sitting beside Bonnie, Matt Donovan was gazing out the window with his arms across his chest. "How you doing, Cassie?"

"Ok. How about yourself, Dean?" she said with a smile.

"Ahh, you know me. Happiest guy alive." he said with a big smile. Cassie smiled back but she knew that when she didn't see Sam follow him in, that inside he was battered and lonely.

"Hey Dean." Sarah said rising from the floor.

"Sarah?" he asked looking her up an down. "Sarah Blake?"

"Yeah." she said as she hugged him.

"I can't believe this." he said lifting her up off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"CR and I partners." she said as he placed her back down.

"Since when?"

"Since Bobby hooked us up. About five months ago."

"Oh." Dean said trying to hide the fact that he was sad. Five months ago Cassie had left him and apparently she had picked up Sarah shortly after. He and Sam had been separated for almost that whole time and he had needed her but he hadn't wanted to admit that. Shit, he still didn't.

"So, where's Sam?" Sarah questioned.

"No idea." he answered as he turned toward the doorway. A beautiful dark hair woman had just come in pushing a gurney.

"Damon." she called out. Dean watched as she whispered in his ear and he proceeded to talk to each of the EMTs.

"That's Meredith." Ric whispered to Dean.

Meredith entered into the room, hugged Bonnie and proceeded to take blood and tissue samples. "Ok guys, he's ready." she said. "Damon, I'm going to need you to come with me. If something different comes up during the autopsy, we're going to need him to forget it when he makes his report."

"Ok." he nodded. "Are you going to be alright if I go?" he asked kneeling down in front of Bonnie. She nodded yes. He kissed her on the forehead and followed Meredith and the EMTs pushing the black bag on the gurney outside.

"Oh my God, Bonnie!" Caroline Forbe's voice rang though the house as she rushed into the living room. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok." she said, wiping her eyes again. She got up and walked to the door and watched as one of the EMTs closed the doors of the ambulance. Bonnie shut the front door and walked back down the hallway. Everyone was looking at her. She took a deep breath before she spoke again, "We've got work to do."


End file.
